North
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: 1st of the 4 Directions series. 6 young cats have been chosen to save four clans; Mountainclan, Oceanclan, Desertclan, and Forestclan from an evil that lurks hidden up North. This first book sets the stage as the young cats begin their journey into the unknown, finding adventures, love, enemies, and maybe even death as they head to the limits of the world of Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy. NESpirit here. This is my first story, so I hope you all like it. Thanks!**

**_The Prophecy_**

**_There will be six cats_**

**_Of supreme power_**

**_The first a quiet silver tom_**

**_With the ocean in his paws_**

**_A compassionate gray she-cat_**

**_With a spirit that soars_**

**_A speedy black tom_**

**_Who strikes like a bolt_**

**_A small white queen_**

**_Borne of ice and snow_**

**_A fiery red tom_**

**_Will rise from the flames_**

**_And a young tortoiseshell she cat_**

**_Who lights up the souls when it is darkest_**

**_These six are the only hope_**

**_For Mountains, Oceans, Deserts and Forests_**

**_Who will fall to the evil up North_**

**_Unless the six come_**

Ch.1-Dreams of Lakes and Sky

Moonkit let out a sigh. Why couldn't he become an apprentice yet? He was the oldest all the kits, even older than his brother Slashkit who had been born after. He was already over 5 moons old, and older than the two sisters Skykit and Streamkit by 3 moons, and a day older than Wolfkit and Goldkit. Although he wasn't the largest kit; that would be his brother; he was the smartest AND fastest by far.

"Moonkit!" called Snowfoot, his mother. "Don't bother Skykit!"

Skykit had fallen into the drinking pool earlier that day, and was under careful watch from Mousetail, the Mountainclan medicine cat. As if it had been his fault! He had told her the moss was slippery, and she had gone to try and see how slippery it was. Snowfoot made him apologize even though it wasn't his fault. And Streamkit thought it was hilarious. Still, he hoped Skykit didn't get sick. He wanted everyone to see him become an apprentice in a quarter moon! If only Falconstar, the long time leader of the clan could give him an exception…

"Moonkit! Could you toss the moss ball to me?" called Skykit.

"Absolutely not, young queen!" interjected Mousetail. "It's leaf-bare and you could get sick with this cold weather! The last thing I need is greencough right now!"

"Please?" asked Moonkit. "She's been in here since sunhigh, and the sun is already setting!"

"Don't bother Mousetail." came a stern voice through the nursery entrance. Moonkit's father, Waterwhisker, came into the nursery. "When a senior warrior says no, it is no."

"But she's a medicine cat!" chirped Skykit,

"She is still your senior warrior." said Waterwhisker. "Where are the other kits? I haven't seen them since twilight."

"Probably doing something interesting." grumbled Moonkit. "Please? Can't me and Skykit just go to te fresh-kill pile then?"

After some thought, Snowfoot nodded, and as the two kits walked out, Moonkit saw Waterwhisker whisper something to Snowfoot. She glanced at the two of them with an amused look on her face. _I wonder what THAT was all about_ he wondered.

A voice came up from Moonpaw's left. "You know, you don't have to follow Skykit everywhere. You could have joined us playing clan leader." said Slashkit. "Today, I got to be clan leader!" he boasted.

"That's nice." replied Moonpaw with little interest. Most kits wanted to be leader when they grew up, but Moonpaw had dreams of exploring and of water. Not water like the drinking pool, but a large lake full of it! With the2 sky and sun shining down on it. He gazed at Skykit, whose fur was colored light blue like lake in his dream while Slashkit chattered on.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he felt a paw hit his ear. "That hurt!"

"Well, anything to get you to stop looking at your new mate Skykit! You were standing there for a long time just looking at her! Look, now Wolfkit will tell EVERYONE about it. And that also explains why you stayed with her today when we were gone!"

"No! She's just a friend!"

Slashkit grinned. "That's what they all say."

Moonkit sighed. This would be a LONG quarter moon.

**Reviews anyone?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. This is NESpirit here. Sorry about the late-ish update. I had tournament, so that's why I was unable to work over the weekend. I was able to punch out this chapter in about 3 hours, so be appreciative. ^^**

Ch.2- The Blood King

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" chanted his clanmates. Moonpaw had been given Eagleclaw to be his mentor.

Slashpaw, who had been given Robinfeather as a mentor walked up to his brother. "We'll be the best warriors the clans have ever seen!"

"Totally!" replied Moonpaw. "Let's see Goldkit try boss around now!"

Everyone bunched up around the two brothers, congratulating them. When Skykit walked over to congratulate him, Slashpaw cast him a grin.

"Wow! You're apprentices now!" she exclaimed to the two of them, but she was mostly looking at Moonpaw. "That's so cool!"

"Uhh… I guess so. But all become apprentices sooner or later, right? I mean, I guess, but…"

"Oh stop blabbering away lovebirds! We already know you two will be mates one day!" chimed Streamkit.

"Well yeah! I mean, it's too early to start thinking about those kind of things. We're only just apprentices!" exclaimed Skykit.

"Right…" said Goldkit, rolling her eyes. "And you're still a kit. Who has mates when they're a kit and apprentice?"

As the conversation about himself and Skykit continued, sleepiness overcame Moonpaw and he quietly left and headed to the apprentices den. Burnpaw and Greenpaw, who were two moons older than Moonpaw were already sleeping. Moonpaw took a nest next to Burnpaw, who had been his good friend in the nursery, and thought to himself, _Wow! I'm an actual Mountainclan apprentice!_

Moonpaw was walking along the mountain path at night, looking up at the starry sky. He felt a peace out here, not bothered by his denmates, or his parents. He slowly walked around, smelling the shining lake inside his dream. The lake gave him a sense of calming power, shining back like a mirror to the stars.

"Are you Moonpaw?" said a masculine voice behind Moonpaw. Moonpaw quickly turned around, and saw a cat sitting on a large rock behind him. The cat jumped down and looked down at him questioningly.

"Oh! Umm… yes. Are you from Starclan?" asked Moonpaw. The tom was a large brown tabby with piercing eyes that made Moonpaw flinch.

"Yes. I am Stoneclaw, a deputy of Mountainclan from long ago. Oh, you and your counterparts have been giving Starclan nightmares. You have caused great conflict among Starclan. And we don't even know what your powers have been given to you for. But we know that it is something beyond our imagination."

"Hang on. Counterparts? What do you mean by that, in other clans? Or do you mean Slashpaw, my brother? And what powers?"

Stoneclaw let out a deep sigh that seemed to create waves along the sea. "Long ago, you know there were the three great clans, then the original five clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. Those five split into nine clans, and four of them moved away into the current territories. But before the three great clans were cats who possessed an secret ability that has been slowly buried over time. The ability to shape and control nature at their will. The original clan of these powerful cats were very peaceful warriors, never hurting others. So when the other clans attacked, they vowed never to harm the others and were slaughtered, with very few surviving. The power to control nature itself was put into legend, and even that has nearly been lost. Extremely few surviving cats know the story, and all of them are many moons old. But the powers have never stopped living, and are buried deep within very few surviving clan cats. Some of your clanmates have the power within them, but lack the mental strength to control it, or the cleanliness of soul to not abuse it. You and one other cat within your clan are the only two with the power mentally to use and limit the sheer power of your abilities as well as a soul pure as life itself. The force of life has borne you with these gifts, and, while we do not know why, we know there is a reason for it. There are other cats within other clans borne with the same attributes, but all of you possess some sort vulnerability, whether emotional, mental, or physical. I know what your power is, and who the other cats are. They have all been visited by one of my clanmates, and will receive a similar message. You six have a dark and troubling life ahead of you, but Starclan hopes that you have the strength to save the clans. And not just the four here, but the other five and Starclan as well." Stoneclaw's eyes darkened, and Moonpaw saw exactly how scared the strong tom was.

"What are my powers? And what is my weakness?" begged Moonpaw.

Stoneclaw's body slowly turned foggy. "That is up to you to find out. Finding out these strengths and weaknesses is up to you, as well as finding your allies." By now, he was almost invisible. "Starclan does not know your destiny, and what you will have to do. But we will always be with you, praying that you succeed. We're counting on you to be the quiet determination that drives the others along. We're counting on you…"

Stoneclaw's voice seemed to fade into the distance. Then the stars slowly seemed to be absorbed into the night sky, and the moon had vanished. Moonpaw looked down at his paws in surprise, feeling the grass start to die, and mud water start to flood over. Moonpaw gasped. It wasn't water, it was _blood_! Moonpaw backed up and felt his back right paw brush against something hard. It was a skull! The skull of a cat! The bood seemed to thicken around his paws.

Its jaw opened up, and it started speaking in a voice that sounded stones scraping against each other. "So you're the sorry excuse of a cat that is going prophesized to stop me! Give me a break! This is too easy! You are supposed to have a mind that can control your 'amazing' powers! You're too scared to do anything! My brothers and sisters will kill each of you six kittens!"

Moonpaw gave a desperate pull and freed himself from the blood. He ran like he never had before, but there was nothing in sight except for the boulder Stoneclaw had been on. Moonpaw ran up it, blood making it difficult, but got up onto the stone.

Moonpaw looked around for the skull, but he couldn't see it.

The sky let out a cackling laugh, and the sky turned blood-red. The cloud formed a deformed feline face, without eyes, but seemed to know exactly where Moonpaw was.

"You can't run from Marrowclaw, one of the spirits of death!" The clouds lets out a shower onto the land, threatening to flood it. To his horror, he realized the rain was in fact blood. Moonpaw looked back up, and the face was getting closer.

"No!" choked out as the blood started to flood the stone. "The world is collapsing! Help! The land is blood!" he yelled out desperately, even though there was nobody to hear his pleas. "Marrowclaw is here! The sky is going to drown me! The sky…" He was unable to finish as the blood choked Moonpaw.

"Skykit! Skykit!"

Moonpaw bolted up to those words. Slashpaw was staring down at him, grinning. Skykit was next to him, looking worried, and nervous. Burnpaw and Greenpaw were next to each other, whispering and casting amused glances between him and Skykit. Moonpaw could still smell the blood lingering in his fur, and shuddered. That dream had been so clear, clearer than anything else he had ever dreamt. I had felt so real, yet so surreal at the same time.

Moonpaw shook his head. It was just a dream. Just some crazy dead cat telling him how special he was. But something about that blood cat… what was his name? Moonpaw couldn't remember it. He slowly walked out of the apprentices den.

"Where are you going? After Skykit?" taunted Slashpaw.

"I just need some water and fresh air." replied Moonpaw as he dashed down the mountain path.

**Reviews help a lot. So please do it!**

** Patches the Loner-Thank you for the review! Your stories have served as a true inspiration to me^^ Thanks!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an important chapter in the plot of the story. This has two significant events that will greatly affect the story. Hope you guys like it!**

Ch.3- The Meeting

Moonpaw blinked the sun out of his eyes as he woke up from the previous night's apprentice ceremony. Now with eight apprentices, the den was quite crowded, with complaints from Goldpaw and constant giggles from the other apprentices as Skypaw had chosen her nest next to Moonpaw. Slashpaw had slowly stopped the teasing ever since Goldpaw had chosen her nest near Slashpaw as opposed to her brother, Wolfpaw. He had gotten a bit fuller of himself, but at least his teasing had stopped. It was a little embarrassing to Moonpaw, partially because he did kind of like Skypaw, but not as much as everyone else made it. She was his close friend, and that was that. Whether she liked him as more than just a friend was something totally different. She and her sister, Streampaw, were still sleeping when Moonpaw awoke. The dream he had about 2 moons ago had not returned since, and Newleaf had made prey quite plentiful.

"Moonpaw, could you fetch Skypaw for me?" asked Waterwhisker, Skypaw's mentor, as well as Moonpaw's own father.

"Oh, sure. Skypaw! Come here!"

"Oh, what is it Moonpaw? Oh, hi Waterwhisker! Oh, mouse dung! I forgot about dawn patrol!"

Waterwhisker sighed. "It's alright. I remember my first day as an apprentice. I woke up late too. Would you like to see if you could come with us Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw shook his head. "Sorry dad. Eagleclaw is sick right now, and he said I should go fetch some moss for the elders. Well, see you!"

Moonpaw dashed down the mountain path to the forest beneath. It had a waterfall that would pour from the top of the mountain, which generated a stream that would flow through part of Desertclan and into Oceanclan, or so the warriors said. Moonpaw bent down to drink water from the stream. The trees covered up the sunny sky, resulting in a damp shaded forest. Moonpaw felt refreshed after the drink, and stared at the water reflecting the sun. It was curious to see that the pool wasn't covered by trees, and you could see every little cloud floating invertedly. He slowly dabbed a paw at the water, trying to break the reflection. The water flew up to his paw! As if some wind had pushed the water upwards!

"Well that is… interesting." he concluded to himself. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching him, he focused his gaze onto the water, and thought with his mind_ rise_. At first, nothing happened. Then he felt a dull ache in his mind, and sensed power flowing through his body. Bubbles slowly rose up from the pool. Then the edges of the pool started to rise up first, and formed a large ball of water that looked about the size of a small bush. But then his vision started turning black, and his mind started aching._ Gah! This takes a lot of focus!_ He thought. Then he relaxed, and the water splashed back down into the pool. He was so tired, but his mind was spinning. _Water. That is a part of nature_ he thought. Which meant that he was special! He could control water! Stoneclaw _HAD_ known.

"But that also means…" he thought with horror, "That Marrowclaw is real…"

Over the past moons of training, Moonpaw had become one of the quietest warriors in camp to somewhat avoid the teasing of his denmates. This would give him much more time to think over issues, and understand the consequences. He thought about what this would mean if someone were to find out. What would his brother say? Would they kick him out of the clan?_ Why can't I just be a normal warrior?_ he thought bitterly. He considered running away, but being still an apprentice, he doubted he would make it far.

"Running away from the truth won't help you."

Moonpaw turned to see Stoneclaw behind him.

"These powers were given to you to help your clanmates. This power over water is important for their survival. Run away from them and you will end them." he said quietly. "I know you didn't ask for this power. But neither did the other five. And none of them have run away yet. Sometimes, our destiny isn't easy to achieve, but eventually, it will all fall into place."

"So being one of these… well, god-warriors I guess, what should I do then? Keep it a secret from the rest of the clan?" asked Moonpaw.

He nodded. "We don't know what you were borne for. But the danger could come from anywhere as far as we know." His eyes seemed to shine when he added, "Even from your friends and family. Well, after tonight, actually, one of them will be revealed to you as someone you can tell. Another cat like you, borne with powers like yours, and is within your clan. All six of you will meet when the full moon rises tonight and share what you have learnt from your ancestors, at the great canyon."

Moonpaw shuddered. The great canyon was where all four of the territories met up. He would have to ask Eagleclaw for special permission to leave the camp. He hesitated. _It will make them suspicious_, he thought.

"So I'll have to sneak out of camp?"

Stoneclaw grinned, and showed amusement for the first time. "Oh, you might find a friend on your way out of camp. Being the former deputy of this clan, you didn't think I wouldn't help you find a way out, did you? Just be awake." And with that he disappeared, leaving Moonpaw standing there, staring into the water.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Waiting for the rest of the clan to fall asleep was much more difficult than anticipated. First, Slashpaw and Goldpaw mooned over each other for seemingly an eternity. Then Wolfpaw continued coughing as he had gotten whitecough. Then Skypaw sat up and didn't seem to fall asleep. Moonpaw could feel himself getting tired, and though,_ I suppose a quick nap wouldn't hurt_ and let sleep overcome him.

Moonpaw awoke after what felt like a heartbeat. Slashpaw and Goldpaw were curled up next to each other, while Streampaw's silver coat rose and fell with her breathing. A loud cough from Mousetail's den let him know Wolfpaw was away. Burnpaw was thrashing a bit, then seemed to relax as he got comfortable. And he almost missed Greenpaw, who had been sleeping by Streampaw. All clear then!

Looking out, he saw Snowfoot guarding the camp entrance.

"Good timing," he heard as he saw Stoneclaw walk out from behind a bush at the edge of the camp. "Follow me!" he said as he passed through a gap between two ferns. Initially, it looked like anything else, just straight down the mountainside. But while everywhere else got steeper, the path stayed even, with a steep drop on both sides. _It must be hundreds of tail-lengths to the bottom,_ he thought. He was relieved when they came to a plateau that meant solid ground with no steep drops.

"Moonpaw, I have to go now, ok?" said Stoneclaw. "I know you know what to do."

"Oh, sure." he said as he collapsed onto the grassy hill. He was so tired he didn't even check the scent of the air around.

"Moonpaw, what are you doing here?"

To his surprise, he turned and was nose to nose with Skypaw. "I, uhh, had to meet someone."

"Someone?" Hurt filled the young she-cat's eyes. "You mean you've been meeting someone else? I thought you liked me!"

"No, not like that! You're still the cutest cat in the clan! I just have to meet someone. Well, someones for some information."

"Right. Information. Nothing else at all?"

"Yup, nothing. But what are you doing here?" he asked. "I told you why I'm here."

"Actually, the same as you. For some information."

"About what?"

She shook her head. "Frostwind told me to keep quiet."

Moonpaw sighed. "Well, at least tell me where you're going."

"The Great Canyon."

Moonpaw froze. _Another group of cats at the grand canyon? No…That can't be a coincidence,_ he thought._ But best keep quiet for now._

"Oh, me too!" he said with a grin. Looking straight at her amber eyes that seemed to fit perfectly with her blue fur, he felt a sudden impulse in his chest. "Oh, uhh, seeing we are headed to the same place, would you like to walk with me Skypaw?"

She pouted and said, "Oh, all right you sly old tom. Don't think I don't know what you're doing! Goldpaw warned me after your brother made a move on her!" Then she looked down, and Moonpaw could see she was blushing. "But that doesn't mean I'm rejecting you." she said as she pressed herself against Moonpaw's side.

The two of them walked alongside the sand along a large pond that was near the canyon with their tails twined. Nothing needed to be said, and at that time, Moonpaw was happier than he had ever been. Seeing that the moon wasn't quite at its highest yet, the two of them sat down underneath a beautiful tree whose petals were swaying gently in the night breeze. He knew what this was. It was that spirit of love. Two souls flowing intertwined among each other as they flow down the river of destiny. But could one with his powers be with someone as… normal as Skypaw. If only she was the other cat from his clan… _Wait! She was looking for information at the canyon too!_ he thought.

"Skypaw," he began, "You mentioned a cat named Frostwind told you to keep quiet. She was from Starclan, wasn't she? She mentioned a five other cats with powers like yours too right?"

Surprise lit up the beautiful she-cat's eyes. "Yes. Even though she told me to keep quiet, I think I have to tell you, because you guessed the truth perfectly."

Moonpaw took a deep breath. "A cat named Stoneclaw gave me a similar message. He said I am one of the six who must save the 9 clans and Starclan from a horrible evil."

She looked into his blue eyes with her amber ones, with a connection between them that gave off energy like lightning. "Yes. I am one of the cats from the prophecy."

**OHHHH! S'prise! Skypaw is one of the six cats along with Moonpaw! Tune in next time to meet the others! Or will something else happen? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4- Four of a Kind

"So what can you do then?" asked Moonpaw tentatively after a long silence between the two.

"Well, I'm still trying to grasp my limits of what I can do. But my power, or so I think, is over winds and breezes." she replied hesitantly. "I can summon it at my will and move certain objects around. What can you do?"

"I can control some water to an extent. Make it float is about all I can do right now. But hopefully, I can do some other things than just levitate water. I really don't see how that could help in our quest against something we don't even know about."

She blinked, and the expression in her eyes was unreadable. "Alright then." She shook her head then said, "Shall we hurry to the canyon?"

"Is something wrong, Skypaw?" asked Moonpaw, sensing something was wrong.

"Nevermind." she said to him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When the two of them arrived at the top of the canyon, no other cats were there yet. Looking up, the two of them saw a dark cloud heading over from Oceanclan territory.

"Let's find some shade." said Moonpaw, and he guided the blue she-cat to a tree that was off to the side.

Looking up, they saw a bolt of lightning heading straight toward the two of them, followed by ensuing thunder. Moonpaw felt scared, a fear he had experienced only once before in his dream. Time seemed to slow down as the bolt headed for the two young warriors.

"No!" he shouted as he bent down over Skypaw's shocked body as the bolt was about to hit him._ So this is the end… no heroic destiny… going to die by some random occurrence_… he thought as the bolt hit him like a boulder, and he felt his mind blacken.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonpaw awoke to see two beautiful amber eyes staring into his own. "Is this Starclan?" he asked weakly. Then he heard the crying of a female cat, followed by the sigh of a more masculine cat.

"Oh Moonpaw! I don't know what I'd have done if… If I'd lost you!" the feminine voice said.

"By Silverpelt's tongue! I thought I'd killed you! Your mate never would have forgiven me if that'd happened."

Moonpaw's vision was starting to clear up. Skypaw's beautiful blue fur was shining out like the moon against Silverpelt. Her fur was damp with tears. Next to her was a dark brown tom, so dark he almost looked black. Against the night sky, he was barely visible.

Skypaw bounded over to his side in one graceful leap and started licking his cheek. "I can't believe you did that for me, you mouse-brain!"

Embarrassed, he pulled away from her after three licks and went up to the tom, who had been watching quietly.

"Who are you?" asked Moonpaw quietly.

"I," he said hesitantly. "Well, I'm Otterpaw. A Seaclan apprentice. I'm 13 moons old. You are?"

"Moonpaw, from Mountainclan. I'm almost 9 moons old. Anyways, what did you mean by you almost killed me?"

"I can't tell you, unless you were told to meet by the canyon by a Starclan warrior."

"Well, lucky for you, I was. So what did you mean by that?"

"I assume you two saw that bolt of lightning come down from the sky. And that was… umm… me. I've got power over lightning, and can fly this way too. What can you do?"

"Oh, I can make water levitate a bit. I just learned about these powers today kind of though, so…"

"Oh, I see. And who is your mate?"

Skypaw looked at Moonpaw quickly and awkwardly and said, "Oh, we're not mates. We're just friends kind of. I'm Skypaw, and I'm six moons old."

Otterpaw looked sharply up at Moonpaw and said, "Only lovers throw themselves in danger for another whom they care about. I highly doubt that is being just friends."

Moonpaw sighed. He barely knew this cat and he was already taking note of their relationship.

Otterpaw looked as if he was about to make another comment when a white she-cat walked out from behind the bushes. "Were you guys told to meet at the canyon?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. Well, there should be six of us. After the three introduced themselves, the young she-cat had her turn and said, "I'm Frostpaw, and I'm 8 moons old. I'm from Forestclan, and I don't know my power yet," she said looking dejected. "I bet you three all know what yours are…"

"Well yeah," replied Moonpaw. "Skypaw can control winds, Otterpaw can fly and control lightning, and I can control water. Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough!"

The young she-cat sighed, and padded over to Skypaw, who laid her tail comfortingly over the white queen's back.

Otterpaw looked back at Moonpaw, and said, "Wow, she's a keeper," he said with a knowing wink to Moonpaw.

"I know right? She's kind, smart, and good looking," he said louder than he had expected. Looking over at Skypaw, he saw she was blushing madly, while Snowpaw next to her was looking down at her paws with amusement.

Otterpaw sighed. "I wish I could find a queen like that. I sure hope this stupid prophecy doesn't get in the way of my social life," he grumbled. "Anyways, it's well past moonhigh. Where are the other two?"

Then as if by Starclan, a single snowflake fell to the ground. Then more started falling, and it showed no signs of stopping. _But it's newleaf!_ thought Moonpaw. Snow never fell in newleaf.

Otterpaw looked back and forth quicky, and said, "Head towards that tree, guys. We don't want to get sick while waiting for two scatterbrained apprentices."

Grudgingly, the other three followed the Oceanclan apprentice toward a massive tree. A hollow loomed on the inside, and the four walked into the dark hollow of the tree. There was something eerie about the tree, with its pitch black inside that felt of moss and bark. Skypaw quickly pressed herself against Moonpaw as they walked into the tree. The tree seemed to go deeper than it looked from the outside, and the four apprentices relized that this was no average tree. An opening on the side revealed that the snow had built up on the plateau, and that it was very cold outside.

"It's too deep out there to wait for the other two. We should just call it night and sleep here for the night." said Moonpaw.

The others murmured in agreement, and they collected moss that was laying on the ground of the hollow.

"Sorry guys, I was only able to find enough moss for 2 nests. We're going to have to share it looks like." said Skypaw.

"I'll sleep with you," replied Moonpaw quickly, and after a small giggle from Frostpaw, he added, "If that's okay with you."

Skypaw looked at him and said, "Of course. We're clanmates, are we not?" she replied.

Otterpaw bumped his was in and said, "Sorry to break the romantics, but I'm not sleeping with a Forestclan apprentice tonight. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Frostpaw curled up in her own nest and shallow breathing let the others know she was sleeping already. Otterpaw had gone to the far corner of the hollow, and was many tail-lengths away.

Skypaw looked up at Moonpaw and quietly said, "I hope we are more than just friends."

"We are much more than that," replied Moonpaw, and the two of them curled up in the nest.

**Review Plz guys^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you guys haven't read my profile, it has some important information. Anyways, enjoy^^ And this chapter was a little rushed compared to the others… hope the quality isn't any worse.**

Ch.5-The Moon Shadow

_They say love is never forever_

_That love comes and goes_

_Saying "I love you" is false_

_That love is just for lust_

_The physical side of life_

_But to cherish_

_To care for more_

_Than life itself_

_That is the purest love_

_That is true love_

_I love you._

Moonpaw quietly awoke from the moss nest. Careful not to wake Skypaw, he got out of the nest and sat down next the opening, and felt the breeze relax him. He turned around and watched Skypaw's gentle breathing. Her fur glowed with pure beauty, and she seemed so peaceful. After what seemed like a lifetime of watching the gorgeous she-cat sleep, he looked around the hollow. Frostpaw was still sleeping, but Otterpaw was not where he had fallen asleep. Looking outside, he saw some tracks going out toward the small patch of woods near Oceanclan territory. That tom was really antsy, so it made sense. He was probably just hunting. Moonpaw stepped out onto the fresh snow and felt if crunch underneath his paws. He sniffled, and the scent of grass greeted his nose. The sun would be rising in sometime, so he decided to watch the stars. One branch at a time, he leapt up the massive tree until he reached a branch he could watch the stars from.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Moonpaw didn't even need to turn around to know Stoneclaw was there. He didn't respond

"You know youngster, I was once an apprentice like you at one point in time. Had a crush on this cute little tabby in our clan, but it doesn't matter. Anyways, with all the dew on the leaves from the melted snow, I recommend you try practice your powers."

"Ok then, whatever. Hey, do you know… oh, he's already gone." That always got on Moonpaw's nerves, how Stoneclaw always seemed to have to run off somewhere after he said a few words. Still though, it was good advice. Learning how to control his powers more could help him defend himself and impress Skypaw. He shook his head. She liked him just the way he was.

Moonpaw closed his eyes and focused all his energy into sukcking together the dew on the leaves. They clumped together, and he opened his eyes. _Strike_, he thought, and the ball of water flew straight into another tree trunk so hard it let out a groan as it bent sharply. Moonpaw sat back down when he heard a cat starting to climb up the tree.

"Moonpaw! Are you up here?" asked Skypaw as she jumped up.

"Oh, yeah. It's me up here."

"I had a dream that we were walking across the mountain path when the flowers started blooming as we walked by them. You looked at me and licked my cheek and said, 'How would you feel about kits?' and I didn't know what to say. But I take it that Starclan approves of our relationship. But what would you feel about kits one day?"

Moonpaw looked into her pretty eyes and said, "Wha… umm… I… well… I just don't…gah… this is awkward."

She started laughing, and Moonpaw couldn't help but join her as he realized how uncomfortable that topic had been.

Moonpaw regained his composure and responded, "Well, first, I think we should just hang out, the two of us alone sometimes, and then from there, decide if we want to be mates. Then we can maybe talk about, well, you know."

She smiled at him and said, "I'd like that. But let's get down from this tree first. More frost is melting, and we don't want to have to climb down a slippery tree. Race you down the tree, smallpaw!"

Moonpaw grinned. "Sorry Skypaw, but I can't let someone beat me at a race, not even you Skypaw!" And being undersized for a male apprentice, being barely bigger than Skypaw, that one stung. "And nobody calls me small and get away with it!"

The two made a mad dash down the tree, and it was tight as they headed down the last few branches. They both tumbled down the tree, but Moonpaw took one final bound and passed her at the last heartbeat. The two of them collapsed onto the ground.

Moonpaw got up first and walked over to the exhausted Skypaw and stood over her. "Who's the smallpaw?"

"You! Ahh, hee hee!" she squealed as Moonpaw tickled the pretty apprentice's belly.

"Wrong answer! Your ribs are next if you give the wrong answer again!" threatened Moonpaw.

"Alright, it's me! I'm the smallpaw! You win!"

He jumped off of the young she-cat, and looked up to see the sun rising up from behind the snow covered peaks in the distance. "Wow, look at that Skypaw! Isn't that sunrise beautif… whoah!" Skypaw's fur glimmered so brilliantly in the sun that Moonpaw just stood there, gazing at her brilliant blue fur.

"You okay Moonpaw?" she said puzzled.

Moonpaw got his speech back and said, "Yeah. You just looked… gorgeous there. You're always beautiful to me, but with the sun hitting your fur, it just… shocked me." She smiled at him and rubbed her fur against his.

"Well, this is awkward." Otterpaw walked up behind them carrying 3 rabbits and a thrush. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything. But dig in guys!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

The four young cats quietly ate in silence inside of the hollow.

"I'm really kind of, well, curious, about who the other two cats are," started Frostpaw. "I hope they're as nice as you guys."

"Well, looks like we're going to have to wait for now." said Skypaw. "Anyways, we should probably start heading back to our clans. They're probably a little worried about us right now."

After the others murmured in agreement, they headed back toward their respective clans.

Moonpaw and Skypaw walked side by side. "I wonder if we'll be in trouble," thought Moonpaw aloud.

"Well, at least we'll be punished together." joked Skypaw.

The two of them came to the rise at the top of the mountain, where the camp was. Streampaw quickly ran up to the two young cats. "Oh boy, you guys are so busted!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

"Look, I don't care what you guys say, we can't have apprentices running off into the night together. That is too inappropriate for the clan." Falconstar was lecturing the two of them, and things weren't looking so good. "You two are not allowed to patrol together for one moon. But you guys are going to have to live down the embarrassment for the crime you have committed, especially from your denmates. You are free to go."

Slashpaw was waiting outside. "Nice job brother! Already lost your virginity!" he said laughing.

"Shut up! We didn't do anything. We just had to meet up away from everybody else." That wasn't exactly a lie, but the four had agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the clan.

"I'm telling you, we're not mates! Honestly!" Skypaw was talking to Streampaw and Goldpaw.

"Whatever you say Skypaw." said Goldpaw.

"Right…" said Streampaw. "You guys went out of camp just to cuddle up? You could do that anywhere. Well, actually, you guys do that anyways."

Moonpaw pushed his way into the den. Would his clanmates ever accept the truth?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys^^ This is (sorta) a filler chapter, but they do become warriors, so that's why I say sort of. Anyways, please enjoy **

**-Briarpaw, you want to be one of the cats in the prophecy? I came up with names already for them all, BUT you could make an important appearance later…;)**

**We'll see.**

Ch.6-Quest for Love's Flower

Moonpaw was standing near a large black opening. The disfigured tom, Marrowclaw, was looking at him, laughing. Moonpaw looked at the opening. It seemed to be shimmering with shadows . Looking around, he saw Otterpaw, Frostpaw, and Skypaw all looking at him from a distance. Skypaw was crying, and Otterpaw was looking horrified, while Frostpaw's eyes were pressed into Otterpaw's fur. There were two other cats there as well, but they were in the shadows. All Moonpaw could make out was red fur on one and tortoiseshell on the other.

He ran to try reach the others, but there was an invisible wall that kept him from reaching them.

"Nowhere to run, puny kitty!" jeered Marrowclaw.

Moonpaw gasped as blood started soaking through the floor. Then Marrowclaw lunged for Moonpaw's throat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He awoke with a jolt, and blood at his paws. _Just a dream, just a dream_ he thought. But the blood was still at his paws, sticky and warm. It had been four moons since Falconstar had told the two apprentices to stay away from each other, and the rumors still hadn't fully died down. Burnpaw and Greenpaw had been made warriors though, receiving the names Burnheart and Greeneye. Initially, they were quite cocky, until they had fallen down into a rabbit hole. Moonpaw walked outside the den, and willed water to come together into a ball. He floated the water up, and dipped his paws into it, tainting the disc of water red. He then splashed it onto the ground and started walking to his den.

"Moonpaw." He turned around expecting Stoneclaw, but instead saw Falconstar. "Please gather up all the apprentices for me. I know that it is still only after moonhigh, but this is quite important."

The apprentices all were gathered around Falconstar, awaiting what he had to say. "Okay apprentices, I realize that it is time for you to become true warriors. But I've got a new mission for you all to pass before you can become warriors. There is a stream that continues from the waterfall from the drinking pool. I would like you to follow it and bring to me a pink flower that smells like honey. But I will warn you, this flower will play tricks on you. This is a secret that all apprentices have to complete. This flower will make those who smell its pollen love-crazed. It will test you all mentally and emotionally. You six will be paired with another apprentice, and have to retrieve the flower by tomorrow morning. Slashpaw," said their leader, and the apprentice looked up quickly. "You will work with Goldpaw. Streampaw, you work with Wolfpaw. And Moonpaw… well, that leaves you and Skypaw. Go on apprentices, and bring back the flower to me and become warriors!" said Falconstar as the excited apprentices dashed down the mountain.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sun was rising up when Moonpaw and Skypaw reached the deeper forest at the base of the mountain. This area was prey rich, and the two of them caught lots of prey with little effort.

"So this flower," began Skypaw, "will make whoever carries it madly fall in love?"

Moonpaw nodded. "Now which of us will hold it?"

"I could take it. It'd be easier for you to control me than the other way around, seeing you're slightly bigger than me."

"That makes sense. Try not to go too crazy if you can help it."

Skypaw giggled. "I'm already in love with you. Let's hope it doesn't make it too much worse."

"Once we're warriors, we can be proper mates, if that's ok with you… what was that noise?"

The two apprentices popped their ears up. It sounded like screeching!

"It sounds like Wolfpaw and your sister! Let's hurry!"

They dashed over a fallen tree and through a small stream to find their two denmates cornered by a massive badger. Wolfpaw was lying on the ground, breathing, but obviously unconscious. Streampaw was doing her best to look intimidating, but things were looking grim for the two young cats. With howls of fury, the two arriving apprentices hurled themselves onto the badger's back, and with the added weight, the badger collapsed to the ground. Streampaw flew onto the badger as the apprentices slashed at its back ferociously. Having taken a beating, the badger growled and ran off, leaving behind four battered apprentices.

After some time, the apprentices caught their breath back. "Thanks." Streampaw said first. "It came out of nowhere! We had spent the night in a hollow, and it attacked Wolfpaw when he went to hunt. When it came, he told me to stay in the hollow, but as you can see, well, that didn't work out. We would have been killed if it weren't for you Moonpaw, and Skypaw my sister." She looked away from Skypaw's gaze and said, "Sorry for teasing you guys. Maybe now I know how you feel about each other," she murmured while looking at Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw looked still out of it, and it didn't look like he would be going anywhere soon. Sighing, Moonpaw said, "We'll help you guys for now," as he pulled Wolfpaw's limp body over his back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sun was about to set when the three apprentices and one unconscious one reached the edge of the river. A whole grove of the pink flowers Falconstar had described were right in front of them.

"Where am I?" said Wolfpaw as he woke up.

"Nice timing, after I carried you the final half of the way here." said Moonpaw jokingly. "You were trying to protect Streampaw from a badger and you nearly killed yourself. You're lucky we were nearby."

"Oh, sorry guys. Hey, aren't those the flowers?"

Skypaw ran over quickly and grabbed one of the flowers, and curled her tail around it. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's become warriors!"

Streampaw ran over and grabbed one to match her sister. "Let's go!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A short time later, after some hasty running, the four apprentices had stopped for water. Streampaw was looking at Wolfpaw dreamily.

"Did anyone tell you how handsome you are, Wolfpaw?"

"Huh? What? Oh, um, cool," he said with a glance at Moonpaw. _Just as we planned. Prepare to run_ mouthed Moonpaw. "Oh, sure. I'm going to go and run away now. Bye!"

"You come back here, my love!" said Streampaw as she chased Wolfpaw into the forest.

Moonpaw sighed. "Try not to act like that, okay Skypa… where are you?" He quickly scanned the area. _She is either hunting or trying to sneak up on me, which would mean she would come from…behind!_ He quickly ducked and spun around as Skypaw flew over his head.

"Come here, lovely! We can have lots of kits right now if you like!" she said in her most seductive voice.

"Get a grip!" shouted Moonpaw, and he started dashing towards the camp.

He could feel Skypaw hot on his tail when he realize he had made a mistake. A huge wall of brambles blocked him, with the river onto one side.

"I've got you now! I don't know why you're running. I thought you would enjoy making kits!" She was walking up to him slowly.

"Not like this! With you crazed! I love the regular Skypaw! Please come back!"

She was right against him now. _What was that thing Waterwhisker always did to Snowfoot? Where they pressed their mouths together? A kiss! That's what!_

He quickly pressed his mouth to the young she-cat's, and she seemed frozen with happiness. "I love you so much," said Moonpaw. "But we aren't mates yet!" And with that, he focused his energy on the river and pulled a wave over Skypaw, who yowled with surprise. Moonpaw quickly took off towards camp, and could see the entrance. Looking back, he saw Skypaw was about to pounce him when a blur of brown flew into Skypaw's side knocking her down.

"Slashpaw!" said Moonpaw in shock.

"Don't thank me yet! Now we've go two crazy she-cats on our paws. Run!" Goldpaw was running alongside Skypaw to catch the toms.

The two apprentices flew into the Mountainclan camp, and Mousetail, the medicine cat, was waiting. She nodded. "Good job, young toms! You have passed!"

Goldpaw and Skypaw came into camp quickly after, and were immediately pinned down by the senior warriors. Mousetail picked up the flowers, buried them quickly, then shoved a yellowish paste down the she-cat's throats as they writhed viciously. The effect was instant. They both lay still, and got up slowly, shaking their heads.

"What happened Moonpaw?" asked Skypaw.

"You attempted to make kits with me, you tried to pounce on me, and we kissed… well, sort of."

She blushed, and said, "Well, sorry. Everything from picking the flower to now seems so fuzzy… sorry!"

Moonpaw turned to Mousetail. "Where are Wolfpaw and Streampaw?"

"They got back a while ago." said Mousetail.

"All cats of Mountainlcan, gather around the drinking pool. We have six new warriors today! Moonpaw, you will be known as Moonstorm from now on to honor your speed and intelligence. Skypaw, you will be known as Skyflower to honor your spirit and gentleness. Slashpaw, you will be known as Slashclaw, to honor your prowess at fighting. Streampaw, you will be known as Streambreeze, to honor your agility and calmness. Goldpaw, you will be known as Goldheart, so despite your words, we know you have a good soul. And Wolfpaw, you will be known as Wolftail, to honor your bravery and kindness. Starclan," said Falconstar, looking up, "We thank you for these new warriors, and hope you guide them along the right path in days to come."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The six apprentices surrounded the pool and looked at the stars reflected for a while, as part of a Mountainclan warriors ritual.

Slashclaw broke the silence. "Moonstorm, I'm sorry for teasing you guys. I never quite knew love, and that was why I teased you guys, out of envy. But Goldheart and I have agreed to become mates, so I understand. Anyways, I'm sorry!"

Moonstorm smiled. "It's okay. No hurt feelings. Well, sort of, I guess…"

Skyflower looked at Moonstorm, and under the stars, the two of them stared into each others eyes. Looking down, Skyflower asked, "Would you like to be mates too?"

Moonstorm looked down. "I, I don't know if I'm ready to commit to that. I love you, I know that, and you love me back too. But," he said as he leaned closer, "after we've completed the prophecy, well, then I would happily be your mate. But never forget, I love you."

And the two of them twined tails and looked up at the shining moon and bright twinkling stars.

**Yeah, this chapter was a little corny I guess. Chapter 7 will introduce the other two (probably) and will pack major excitement. Anywho, please review (I rhymed!)^^**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late-ish update. Hope you guys like this. (Cat number 6 will Not be revealed yet, unfortunately.) Please enjoy^^**

Ch.7-Fiercest Flame

The rest of Starclan surrounded Stoneclaw. "But this can't be! It can't be his fate to die this way!" said the large tom in an anguished voice.

"Stoneclaw, we can't choose his destiny. He will make the decision when it is time." said a gentle female voice. "They will all miss him dearly when it has happened. But he will go to a greater cause."

"He is the quiet one, true, but he is the most soulful of them all. He understands being different better than them all, and he will have to leave them all."

Stoneclaw scratched the ground. "It's too unfair. Right when I get to like the guy, we learn the truth of what they were meant to do. They are being used, you know."

"I know you want to tell him, but we must not tell any of them. They will never fulfill it if we tell them. They will not have the courage to face what it is that they must defeat."

Stoneclaw sighed. "I know you guys are right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

And one by one, the Starclan cats vanished into the windless land of stars, moon, and plenty.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"… and Wolftail. Please welcome these new warriors to their first gathering as warriors." Falconstar was speaking to the other three clans at the gathering. He had announced all of their warriors names to the other clans. The six new warriors were all gathered as the other clans chanted their names. Moonstorm felt a tail along his back. He turned around to see Frostcloud, who had been named warrior this gathering too, beckon him over.

"You and Skyflower, meet me and Otterclaw underneath the majestic tree. We have much to discuss." And with that, the white she-cat disappeared into the sea of colorful pelts.

"Gathering, dismissed!," rang out Cactusstar, the Desertclan leader.

Moonstorm met up with Skyflower and they headed toward the majestic tree. Otterclaw and Frostcloud were already there.

"We must find the other two! It is extremely important!" started Otterclaw.

"Wait, I learned my power!" said Frostcloud. "I can make it snow! And freeze certain things! It's pretty cool I guess."

"I wonder what the other two can do… and who they are…" thought Skyflower aloud. "Have you two seen anything weird in your respective clans?"

Otterclaw shook his head, while Frostcloud replied, "No. Except for Tigerfur, who's been hitting on me for the last moon. Like I'm blind…"

Moonstorm looked up at the sky. "We should start going. Tomorrow night, same spot at moonhigh."

The others nodded in agreement, and Moonstorm and Skyflower walked back to camp. They caught up with Waterwhisker and Skyflower's mother, Petalwing.

"I'm telling you, your son is really starting to hang out with my daughter a lot. They do everything together."

"I know. They're inseparable. But it would be good for the clan. We need more kits, since there is only one queen in the nursery right now."

Moonstorm and Skyflower walked behind their parents awkwardly while they talked about mates and gossiped about who's with who.

Luckily, it wasn't too long before they got back to camp. "Thank goodness! Hearing them talk about us was so annoying!"

Moonstorm grabbed a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and replied, "Tell me about it. You want anything?"

She looked longingly at a blackbird, but seemed to think better of it and settled for a shrew. She pressed herself next to him and whispered quietly, "I think my sister and Wolftail are together for now. They have been sleeping in the same nest for the past moon."

Moonstorm grinned. "Love is in the air. It is the moon of plenty right now, and I suppose that includes love and kits."

Skyflower stretched out as the moonlight made her fur shine, and she said, "I'm sleeping. You coming, handsome?"

Moonstorm thought for a second. _Handsome? That's a new one._ He blinked twice, then said, "Yeah, I'm more tired than a mouse that's been chased!"

He quietly went to his nest, and curled up when Skyflower walked up and said blushingly, "Would you like to sleep with me? Not like that, but the same nest?"

Moonstorm was taken aback. They had done that once before because of the lack of moss. But this was different. "Of course I will." It was different, but this was love. _You stay close all the time, _thought Moonstorm as he curled his body around Skyflower's and drifted to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm's dream that night was puzzling to say the least. He was tumbling through shadows, in a freefall. He could see everyone's faces flicker in and out of the shadows as he fell downwards. This was made all the more disturbing by the fact that they were screaming and crying his name. It resembled his dream in which he was trapped with Marrowclaw.

He woke up disturbed, and buried his head in Skyflower's fur. Her breathing calmed him, and he relaxed immediately. He closed his eyes and feel asleep into a much more pleasant dream.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next night, the two of them headed out of camp to meet the others and arrived at the tree at moonhigh.

Frostcloud and Otterclaw were already there, chatting about how annoying apprentices are. Otterclaw pricked his ears, and turned around to face the two Mountainclan warriors.

"I think that the best way to find the other two cats of the prophecy would be to ask about anything suspicious from other cats in the clans. Or mention anything suspicious we happen to see ourselves."

Skyflower shook her head. "They wouldn't tell us unless they knew we were the other cats of the prophecy. We would have to show it somehow, and that would alert everyone."

Moonstorm sighed. "It looks like we'll have to let them come to us. And I hate relying on them to do that. The two of them were supposed to meet us last time, and look at what happened…"

He trailed off as a shooting star pranced across the starry sky. Moonstorm thought silently, _let me succeed in my destiny_. The star quickly changed direction, and headed straight for them at an extremely high speed. It was getting closer and closer.

"Run!" shouted Moonstorm as the fireball slammed into the ground, launching the four warriors into the air.

The four landed heavily, and saw a huge crater. Smoke seemed to flow out of it as the cats came to.

The four got up quickly. "Urgh…" said Otterclaw through gritted teeth, and then the dark tom collapsed. Frostcloud quickly ran over to him, and started checking him over.

Moonstorm looked at Skyflower, and saw her collapsed on the ground. She wasn't moving.

He got up and ran over to her when a voice shouted out, "Don't move cowards! You trespass Desertclan territory and try to run when someone finds you? Do you have no honor?"

Moonstorm turned around to see one of the most unbelievable sights. A red tom was shrouded in flames as he floated above the ground. "Listen," began Moonstorm. "We're not your enemies. We have to help the clans!"

"Lies!" screamed the tom, and he sent a small fireball straight at Moonstorm. He ducked down quickly, and the fireball sailed over his head. _This guy has some anger issues. But he seems to have powers too, so why not fight fire with… water!_ Another fireball sailed straight at Moonstorm, and he closed his eyes, and sensed the fireball coming. He bent his front legs down, and slashed his tail across the sand. Time seemed to slow down. He felt the mist in the air, and willed it to come together. Then he opened his eyes and sent the water straight at the ball of fire in a jet.

It doused the orb of flames and hammered the red tom. He was pushed down, and fell onto the ground hard. The tom got up, and shock was in his eyes for a moment. "How… No! It can't be!" He looked furious, and a vortex of flames surrounded him. His eyes turned red."

Moonstorm closed his eyes. _Swirl_. To his surprise, a swirl of water and mist surrounded him. The two of them charged each other. When they connected, a massive ball of light seemed to explode, and intense heat and cold seemed to radiate from the golden light at the same time. He saw everyone get launched backwards, and he felt himself losing consciousness as the light overwhelmed him. Then the light subsided. He mustered enough effort to get to his paws and look around. The red tom was unconscious on a large stone.

Skyflower had awoken during their battle, and was walking over to Moonstorm. She looked at him, and excitedly said, "That was cool!"

Moonstorm feeling suddenly dizzy, lay down. Whether from the use of his powers pure physical strain, he didn't know. Then he lost consciousness.

**REVIEW ****ください**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is. Enjoy guys!**

Ch.8-The Light of Starclan

Moonstorm awoke to see light filtering through the trees. The chirping of birds filled the air like the caress of the first breeze of new-leaf, with only the tang of orange leaves spiraling down from the ancient oaks hinting that leaf-bare was just around the corner. He shook himself, and let the warm beam of heat warm his back as he stretched out his back tentatively. The previous night's battle still stung his muscles like bees, and it took a long stretch to get the pain out of them.

Only now did he look around the hollow of the tree and realize that his fellow prophecy-mates were gone. "Skyflower? Otterclaw? Frostcloud?" He shook his head and went outside. Even the red tom from last night was gone like a whisper.

"Hello!"

Moonstorm turned around to face the feminine voice. He squinted as a tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to him. She was pretty, but the most interesting thing about her was how her pelt seemed to radiate light from the lighter splotches of her fur.

"Who are you?" said Moonstorm suspiciously.

She frowned, and said, "I'm Briarleaf. That's a rude way to talk to a queen."

Moonstorm sighed. "I suppose you're right. But a lot has happened to me recently, with cats popping up and attacking me out of nowhere. Just last night…" He nearly gave away their secret! _That close, _he thought. With a shake of his head, he said, "I'm Moonstorm, from Mountainclan. I'm trying to find a blue-ish she-cat, a dark tom, and a white she-cat. Have you seen any of them?"

She looked up thoughtfully. "Well, you guys aren't quite in Desertcaln territory technically, and I think I would have remembered seeing any of those cats on our territory provided they aren't from my clan. Speaking of which, I'm also looking for a red fiery tom named Blazeslash. He has a very hot… temper."

_Oh no_… thought Moonstorm. He remembered that tom who had attacked him all too well. But this pretty she-cat didn't have the tom's temper, and he knew what he had to say.

"I have seen your… fiery… friend."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well, that's Blazeslash." Moonstorm had just told Briarleaf about how he had been attacked by the red tom last night, but didn't include the fireball through the sky, or their powers.

She looked around a bit, and whispered, "You didn't happen to notice anything… strange about him, did you? He has some pretty unusual advantages."

Moonstorm looked at her, shocked. _So she knew!_ _She must be one of us._ He swallowed, and said tentatively, "A cat named Stoneclaw said I have special abilities. My friends and I are some of these cats. I suspect Blazeslash is also one of them."

The young tortoiseshell didn't seem too surprised. "Last night was my warrior ceremony. I had a dream, in which a beautiful she-cat said I had the power over the light of Starclan. I can flash extremely brightly, which is kind of useless, but luckily, I can also move small objects with my mind."

Moonstorm was impressed. "I can control rivers and seas, or water. I can pull moisture out of the air and control it." She let out an impressed noise.

"Let's find our friends."

Initially, they decided to check the border of Desertclan territory. "Don't worry, I'll just tell them you're a friend." assured Briarleaf when Moonstorm mentioned he was a Mountainclan cat.

This stretch of sandy plains was on a plateau with sparse patches of grass, and was very dry. "Where do you guys get water from?" questioned Moonstorm.

"Only the river, when it rains occasionally. If only one of our cats had your ability."

He grinned slightly. "Yeah, my friends think that it's cool. Wait, did you hear that?"

A creaking had started, and it sounded as if two trees were rubbing. _But there aren't any trees!_ "Get back!" he shouted. The two of them leaped backwards as the sand gave way, and a large black hole opened up beneath them.

Cautiously, Briarleaf got up and started over towards the ominous hole. The pit gave up an ominous feeling, and Moonstorm would have left it alone if he hadn't scented Skyflower from it. He gulped, and said, looking up to Briarleaf, "Our friends are in this pit."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm landed with a thump, and Briarleaf landed a heartbeat later. The darkness inside the pit was overwhelming, almost unnaturally thick blackness.

"Briarleaf, can you light this up for us?"

"Sure." On command, her fur glowed a bright yellow that cast away all the shadows that were along the bottom of the chamber. Looking around, he saw a largely slanted rock face that seemed to vanish into the abyss of the cave. Only now did Moonstorm realize that he and Briarleaf had landed on a small stone platform that overlooked the punishing stone ramp.

He sighed. "Of course they fell down that pit. Lets go on." And with that, the silver tom vanished over the rock face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sliding into the pit was difficult, even with Briarleaf not far behind. The speed of which they were going down into the pit was hard to gauge, and the rough floor burned their paws. Then suddenly, they saw a lit opening in front of them. Without time to even register it, the two of them flew through the opening and into a brightly lit chamber. Moonstorm landed on his four paws, and Briarleaf tumbled out soon after.

The chamber was bustling with small cats. They weren't young kits, they were just small cats. Much smaller than himself, and even smaller than Skyflower. They were all surrounding a platform on which four larger cats were on. His heart skipped a beat. Those four were their friends! Or three of them at least.

A huge cat was talking to them in a tone that sounded like sand pouring on wood. "Where is the silver tom?" he snarled at Skyflower. The tom was about three times Moonstorm's own size.

"Up… up… above you." she said, obviously frightened.

"Marrowclaw will only reward us if we could find the silver tom. We know you all know him."

"Well, yes… but… he was still sleeping when you captured us, and we can show you where he is if you let us go u…"

"SILENCE. You do not disrespect Bloodcrusher here! Unless you want to go to the den of death. Take these prisoners to their dens."

The smaller cats shepherded the four young cats toward another black opening. Moonstorm motioned toward Briarleaf to follow with his tail, and with a quick nod, the two of them slid along the shadows into the opening. The den was very dark, with almost no light, and the small cats were gone by the time the two young cats arrived. Large bones jutted up towards the ceiling, and were very tightly packed together. When they arrived, the four young cats were lying within the cramped prison.

"What will they do to us now?" asked Frostcloud fearfully. "Why do they want Moonstorm so bad?"

"I, I don't know." said Skyflower sadly. "I might never see him again…"

"Oh, be quiet!" said the red tom. "Let's try figure out a way to get out of here."

Otterclaw, who was barely visible in the darkness, spoke up. "If you look at these bones, you realize that they are razor edged, and point inwards. This makes it very hard to get out, and easy to slide prisoners in. But if we turn it…" The dark tom did as he said, and the bone now jutted outwards, "We can get out without much injury.

"Not bad." conceded Blazeslash, obviously grudgingly, and stepped out first, followed by the other three. Moonstorm now stepped out of the shadows, and Briarleaf followed.

"Moonstorm!" screamed Skyflower with sparkling eyes, and she pushed herself next to him. "We almost never would have seen each other again.

"You!" snarled Blazeslash. "You get away from here before I maul…. you…" His voice trailed off as he saw his clanmate, and he walked up to her. "Uh, hi! How are you?" he asked awkwardly.

Moonstorm winked at Otterclaw. Blazeslash liked the pretty tortoiseshell!

"Who is this?" asked Skyflower suspiciously.

"This is Briarleaf, the sixth cat. She has power over light. But never mind that. Let's get out of here first, then we'll talk."

"If only it was that easy." And with a chill, Moonstorm knew who said that. "Nobody escapes Bloodcrusher, the leader of the sands.

**Ohh! A cliffhanger! Please review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lateness boys (and babes), but this chapter should be decent. Thanks!**

**NESpirit**

Ch.9-Six Spirits

"Silver cat, this is your chance to live. You come with me and your friends go free. If not, you learn where I got my name." The huge tom snarled, and revealed very sharp teeth.

"Never!" jumped in the other cats, even Blazeslash to Moonstorm's surprise.

"Very well. Then prepare to die!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Getting chased by a tom four times your size was not as menacing as you might expect. Moonstorm closed his eyes, and, like before, let the time seem to slow around him. He felt the humid air around him, then focused it into a jet of water at the big cat. The tom's eyes got wide as the stream of water hit him straight in the belly. It took focus to keep the stream constant, and the tom was temporarily pinned against a large stone column. Quickly, Blazeslash summoned a wall of flames with his right paw, and created a second layer for Bllodcrusher to go through. Good thing he did, as Moonstorm's jet of water faded right then.

Enraged, the tom got up and charged the nearest cat, and in this case, that was Otterclaw. The dark cat was ready, and quickly got up and drove his front paws into the ground. His body seemed charged with lightning, and he launched himself at the huge cat. The speed of which they connected was massive, and Bloodcrusher was launched straight backwards.

"My turn!" said Skyflower, and she summoned a swirling wind that snared the big cat. He was hoisted into the air, and was suspended there for a while.

Blazeslash quickly shot a wave of flames at the swirling vortex, and the tom howled in pain. "Take that!"

Frostcloud added some frost to the vortex, simultaneously freezing and burning the tom. "Enough!" rang out Moonstorm's voice, and the tom was dropped onto the ground. Surprisingly, the tom's injuries didn't seem too bad, aside from black fur, white fur, and some cuts.

Ungracefully, the tom got up to his paws and said, "I've had enough. My master never mentioned you would fight back. But I will go for now."

And with that ominous warning, the tom slipped into the shadows, and never came out. "Let's go home," said Skyflower.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What do you mean, leave now?" Moonstorm couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice as Stoneclaw talked to him.

The tom shook his head sympathetically. "The wind is telling me what must be done. You have a long quest ahead of you, and your enemy is strongest on the shortest day. He will attack then. That gives you six only two moons to stop him. The other clans haven't mentioned it, but some apprentices have been disappearing. Forces of great evil are building as we speak. There is no time to waste!"

Moonstorm was jolted back into reality, and woke up panting hard. Rain and winds howled against the warriors' den. It had been three moons since the six had escaped the cave, and life was seemingly normal. But the weather had gotten ominous recently. Snow in leaf-fall was extremely rare, and it had happened twice already. There had been four thunderstorms, and insane winds were constantly brewing over the warriors' lands.

"Fire!" yelled Waterwhisker. "There's a fire in camp!" All the warriors, young and old, big and small, rushed down the path.

Falconstar led them down. "Mountainclan, to me!"

Rain was pouring hard now, and the cats were muddied. As they raced towards the entrance, a tree collapsed in front of them, set ablaze by the lightning.

The apprentices wailed in terror, and the entire clan was trapped. "Oh, will and entire clan die tonight? Starclan, help us!" wailed an elder.

Skyflower shot him a glance, and, knowingly, he nodded. Moonstorm walked to the front of the clan, and felt the gaze of the entire clan rest onto him. He willed the water around him to form, and waved his paws and tail through the air. The water formed a stream, and quickly put out the fire. The rest of the clan looked at him, and he quickly looked at Skyflower.

"Goodbye Mountainclan!" And with those words, Skyflower and Moonstorm dashed towards the canyon.

"Why did we have to leave them so quickly? Was that the right time?" asked Skyflower as the two of them ran from the rest of the clan.

"There would never be a right time to leave them. We are doing this to save them." He turned toward her, and licked her cheek. "We have to believe that this is the right thing to do."

The two cats approached the canyon, and luckily, all the other four were there.

"We had a thunderstorm the past moon! And I didn't cause it!" said Otterclaw.

Blazeslash, who had become more approachable over their meetings, but still short-tempered, nodded. "The deserts has been snowing recently too."

He cast a suspicious glance at Frostcloud, who responded, "What? It wasn't me!"

Suddenly, Briarleaf flipped her ears up. "Our clan is coming for us! They thought me and Blazeslash have been causing the weather, or at least, that's what our medicine cat interpreted! We have to run!" she said in a panicky voice.

Nothing else needed to be said as the cats ran up toward the Northern territory of Desertclan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm had though Mountainclan was big, but Desertclan was massive. They had been running for as long as they could before they collapsed. Blazeslash got up, and sniffed around. "Briarleaf? You thinking what I am?"

The pretty tortoiseshell nodded. "Sandstorm. We are going to have to make it to the oasis."

The six cats were very thirsty, and all of their voices were strained, except for the two Desertclan cats, who were used to the dryness.

"Guys, there is a sandstorm headed our way. That's why our clan didn't follow us. They think that we can't make it. But we have to if we want to save them." said Briarleaf sympathetically. "Luckily, there is an oasis. We can reach it by nightfall if we travel at a brisk pace. We may have to trek through the storm though. We won't last the night if we can't make it."

Moonstorm got to his paws, followed by the other three, and the six cats trudged on through the midday sun.

The first sign that things were going to be rough was the first dune. "Fox-dung!" spat Blazeslash when he saw the mountain of sand rise in front of them. To make matters worse, the winds were picking up drastically.

Skyflower shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I should be able to control these winds, but I cannot."

He licked the side of her head. "This is not your fault at all."

The wind was blowing straight into their faces as they pushed on into the dune. Occasionally, one of them would slip, and the others would quickly rush down to help them up. Right near the top of the dune, Blazeslash said, "It's just beyond here! We have to push harder!"

Frostcloud collapsed the moment he said that. Briarleaf ran over to her, and gave a quick sniff. "She needs water! Can you try, Moonstorm?"

Moonstorm focused, but felt no sign of water in the dry desert air. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"So close…" whispered Skyflower.

Otterclaw stepped forward bravely. "You guys go on ahead. I'll wait next to her. You guys have to bring back some wet moss for her."

Blazeslash looked ready to argue, but Briarleaf interrupted and said, "Good idea! Come on, let's get some moss!"

Night was falling, but the stars were so blurred by the storm that Moonstorm wondered if their ancestors could see them toiling. _I hope this is what you wanted,_ he thought bitterly.

"We've made it!" said Blazeslash. Trees and water were a very welcome sight, and the four cats all bent down to drink the liquid of life, even the Desertclan cats.

Blazeslash turned to Moonstorm after they had drank their share. "I think that we should go and bring water to our friends. Your mate and Briarleaf can make the den."

"She's not my mate! Why do you all say that? We're just… friends in love."

"Ok, whatever. Got your moss?"

Moonstorm nodded, and the two of them headed back into the storm.

If Otterclaw hadn't been charging himself with lightning, they never would have seen him. A bright yellow glow had been seen by Blazeslash, and the two of them followed it to where Otterclaw was hunched protectively over Frostcloud's limp body.

"About time, guys! Pass the moss!"

The two toms handed the moss to Otterclaw, and he poured the water into Frostcloud's mouth. After what seemed like a lifetime, she got up, and blinked twice. "What happened?"

Moonstorm pointed his tail at Otterclaw. "We went to fetch water for you after you collapsed. If it hadn't been for this guy, you would have been wolf-food!"

She went up to Otterclaw, somewhat unsteadily, and whispered, "Thank you," and licked his cheek.

He blushed quickly, and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Anything for a friend."

And with that, the four of them headed back towards the oasis.

**Review please! And to clear up any confusion over the last chapter, they fell into a pitfall trap, NOT a trapdoor. Thanks!^^ The big question is, will Moonstorm and Skyflower ever be mates? You'll all just have to wait. But in reviews, tell me about how the other four's relationships should be.**

**Northeasty**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is ch.10! Enjoy ;)**

Ch.10-Den of Snakes

The oasis was a welcome sight as the four cats approached it. Briarleaf and Skyflower had created a nice den. There were some mice around, and they were easy to catch. The sandstorm had subsided, and the stars were now visible.

Moonstorm looked up, and saw the giant moon, seemingly closer than ever. He felt his fur shimmering in the light, and felt himself relax. Unfortunately, the peace didn't last.

"What do you mean by that? We can't have you wandering around!" Otterclaw's disbelieving voice rang out over the calm.

Blazeslash's voice was angered, and he replied, "No! I refuse to sleep with she-cats from other clans!"

Frostcloud, who had been recently recovered, said, "We all have to band together to succeed at this. I know it's awkward, but we're all warriors now. We sleep with our own clanmates. Why would this be any different?"

His eyes blazed. "I refuse!" And with that, he stalked off.

"Why was he so upset? We don't have to sleep together…" said Moonstorm.

"There was one massive leaf. Except for grass, that was all we could use for bedding. And we're all going to have to share it. And… well, look at how he feels about it." said Skyflower.

Briarleaf sighed. "He's always been a rebel. His father is the clan leader, and he always thought that Blazeslash would take his place. But that's not what he wants. He just wants to be normal. Everyone pressures him to be perfect, and he hates that." She got up, and said, "He may be short-tempered, but he has a good heart. You'll see." And she followed him into the bushes.

Otterclaw looked around, and said, "I do see his point. Few things are more awkward than sleeping with cats from other clans. Still though, I'll do what's necessary." He walked over to the far corner of the leaf, and curled his tail over his nose.

Moonstorm felt the ache of fatigue in his legs, and collapsed onto the leaf with a sigh. "What a day!"

Skyflower nodded to Frostcloud subtly, and Skyflower curled up next to him. The two of them shared tongues for a while, before Skyflower fell into the realm of dreams. Frostcloud was watching with twitching whiskers, and then padded up to Otterclaw, who looked up at her in surprise. She whispered something into his ear, and his ears pricked up in shock. A blush crossed the white she cat's face when he nodded, and moved over so she could lie next to him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Voices woke up Moonstorm. It sounded like Blazeslash and Briarleaf. They were talking quietly outside the den. _Wonder if they mated or something,_ thought Moonstorm with a grin. But whether or not they did, they did not mention anything of the sort at all.

"Look, you have to be more accommodating to the others. We all have to get along, or we'll lose for sure. You know that better than anyone."

Blazeslash's eyes darkened with pain. "You don't think? I lost my sister to that shadow. The terror I felt…" He shivered, and Briarleaf rested her tail on his back. "It just seemed to suck any courage, any hope, any will to live I had. It felt like death itself was talking to me." He shook his head.

And Moonstorm knew from the fear in the fiery tom's voice that he wasn't exaggerating.

"He told me something. He said, 'There are six masters of death. Each of us have been promised one of you to kill from our master, and I get you.' That's what he said."

Moonstorm's mind was racing. _Marrowclaw said he was destined to beat him. And that must mean the two of us have to fight. _He shuddered at the thought of facing the bloody cat. And his dreams of that shadowy blob… he knew what had to be done, but would never remember it in the waking world.

Before he could even think about it too much, he drifted back to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The six young warriors woke up leisurely. Moonstorm got up when the sun was so bright he couldn't sleep anymore.

Skyflower was still sleeping, and he licked her ear to wake her quickly. She blinked, and said, "Good morning, Moonstorm."

The two young cats looked around, and saw Frostcloud still sleeping, while Otterclaw was outside, looking around a little. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Moonstorm, and walked over to him. "We need to have a guys only chat. Sorry Skyflower."

The pretty blue she cat twitched her tail and walked over to where Briarleaf was drinking water.

Blazeslash came over to them afterwards, and said, "What is it? It had better be important!"

"Oh calm down! We can't keep arguing like this!"

Otterclaw breathed his thanks, then said, "I think… I think I'm in love with Frostcloud! Like, a lot! But I don't know what to do…"

Moonstorm grinned. "Good job! You already slept with her," and when he said that, Blazeslash shot him a suspicious glance. "No, not like that… but you know what I mean. But what's wrong with that?"

"She's in a different clan! What's going to happen? Starclan won't approve! And I really like her!"

Blazeslash spoke up first. "Calm down, calm down. You have to treat her like you want to be more than just friends. We can settle things later, okay?"

"That's a terrible idea! What if they mate or something?" Moonstorm argued.

Blazeslash shrugged. "Not our problem. It's his."

With a sigh, Moonstorm got ready to walk away and eat. "Just don't rush into anything too quickly, Otterclaw."

Moonstorm turned around, and froze immediately. A snake was staring back into his face. It dragged its tail along the sand, creating a half circle, and hissed menacingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other two toms move toward his sides. _There won't be enough time to use our powers..._ thought Moonstorm. Then the snake lunged at Moonstorm's face.

Moonstorm would have died if Briarleaf hadn't come flying out of nowhere. The snake clamped down onto the she-cat's fur, and she screeched in agony. Moonstorm quickly unsheathed his claws, and in one clean swipe, its head was split in two.

Blazeslash huddled up to her side. Her breathing was shallow, but she seemed okay. Blazeslash, however, did not. "What were you doing? Be more careful! She might die now!"

"Blazeslash, I'm okay…" said Briarleaf timidly.

Now, however, Briarleaf was not looking so good. Her small tortoiseshell body was shivering, even in the desert heat, and Moonstorm though about Mousetail's warnings of snake poison. _"The smaller, the deadlier. You heard that, young kits?"_

Then the ground started shaking, and the water started vibrating. Moonstorm turned. A large round nut had fallen from one of the trees, and sand started parting to reveal a large hole. Out of some Starclan legend, a massive snake drilled its way out of the hole with a deafening hiss.

It looked them in the eyes, with its blood red eyes shimmering like rubies. "Who daresssss tresssspasss thissss oasisssss? Oh, it you ssssix. Masssster has told me about you all. Your majesssstic powerssss. But they will not affect me at all! Do your worsssst!"

It looked straight at the weakest cat, which would be Briarleaf, and dashed at her with blinding speed. Blazeslash grabbed her scruff and pulled her out of the way. "You will not hurt her!" And with that, a inferno of flames surrounded the red tom. The snake coiled in fear.

"You know… my weaknessssss…. Heat! That's why I stay underground! But I will not back down!"

The other five watched as the tom and snake collided, and the snake screeched as the blazing tom's claws scratched its scales. "The pain! It burnsss!"

"Briarleaf! Moonstorm! All of you! Brace yourselves!"

With only a second to comprehend, Moonstorm pulled together a wall of water, and a wave of very intense heat flew off of the red cat. Moonstorm could feel his fur burn as it subsided.

Blazeslash stood, breathing very heavily, and walked over to them. There was no sign of the serpent.

Briarleaf's breathing was slow, and she was still shaking. "The poison's kicking in," concluded Otterclaw. "We're going to have to hurry to an ally that Oceanclan only knows about." The five cats turned to face Otterclaw. "We are going to have to visit the Tribe of Shadows."

"Who are they?" asked Frostcloud.

"Highly skilled cats who live by the seasons, they are skilled in combat, and very justified. If they believe we have good hearts, then they will use medicine to cure her."

"And if not?" pushed Blazeslash.

"Then they will kill us instantly."

**Please Review! It helps a LOT**

**Thanks^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11-Tip of the World

"This Tribe of Shadows… where do they live?" asked Moonstorm curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the Tip of the World?" replied Otterclaw.

"No… at least I don't think so. What is it?"

Otterclaw pointed his tail toward a solitary peak in the hazy distance. A massive cloud seemed to swirl around its peak. "The top of that mountain is the Tip of the World. And at the top, there is a deep cave that they live within. I've never been there before, but our leader has. They have sacred knowledge that has been forgotten over generations, and, like us, have some unnatural powers."

The six cats were trudging out through the searing desert heat. No clouds lined the sky above them, and a solitary hawk was circling above them, as if waiting for one of them to collapse. A monstrous dune rose up in front of the band of cats. Blazeslash kept looking back nervously, which was uncharacteristic for the ferocious tom.

"What's wrong?" asked Skyflower. "Is there something stalking us?"

"It's… nothing…" said Blazeslash in a tone that signified there was more than nothing.

Moonstorm knew what he meant. Briarleaf had been getting weaker and weaker since they had left the oasis, and even though she insisted on walking, she was extremely unsteady on her paws.

"How much time do we have about?" asked Moonstorm quietly to Blazeslash.

His eyes clouded. "This kind of poison will likely give us about two days to travel before her time runs out." He turned to Otterclaw. "How far away is this Tribe?"

"At this rate, about three days out."

Blazeslash growled in frustration. "She doesn't have 3 days! She might not even have two!"

Frostcloud was looking around thoughtfully. "I might just have an idea…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well, I highly doubt cats have travelled this way before," said Skyflower with a twitch of her tail.

Briarleaf sighed. "I feel so… useless just being here. You guys are the ones who are doing all the work." The young she-cat was being dragged on a bed of ice, courtesy of Moonstorm and Frostcloud. The two had froze a sheet of water, and Skyflower had pulled together a helpful breeze to push her along with them.

The six cats were moving along at a brisk pace now that Briarleaf was able to keep up with them, and they only had to slow down to refreeze the sheet, which melted quickly in the desert heat. By that night, they had cleared the desert, and were near the base of the snow-capped peak.

"We'll rest here for the night," said Moonstorm when they saw the first signs of steep incline, and the others all murmured in agreement quickly afterwards.

Moonstorm went out quickly to hunt in the thickly wooded area just outside of where the young cats made camp. He spotted a little mouse, and quickly pounced and dispatched it efficiently. With a satisfied purr, he turned around and was baffled!

Skyflower was perched up on a rock ledge that overlooked the little hollow, and the massive moon was right behind her, showing off her glowing figure beautifully. He padded up to her side, and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I… I miss my family. I miss Streambreeze so much! I miss them all! This is so tough out here… every day, one of us is nearly getting killed, and if it was you…"

Moonstorm gently bent down to lick her left cheek. "We've got to stay committed that we made the right choice to leave them all. We're doing this to save them! We mustn't give up!"

She looked at him, and said, "I really do hope so… but I can't help but think about how they are doing… it feels like a lifetime, even though it's been only a few days."

Moonstorm looked at her, and said sheepishly, "When this is all settled, I was thinking that maybe we could calm down, and, well, maybe raise a family?"

She stared at him, and, with a sly grin, said, "I'll hold you to that, handsome."

With a gulp, Moonstorm realized what he had just committed to. That was one of the things that always made him nervous. What if he failed? Still, he smiled at her, and the two of them curled up in the moonlight. Then, before he knew it, he was asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Few things are more awkward than being found alone outside of your den back at camp, and being found with someone else was even worse. Apparently, things were no different here. The other four had put together a nest under the cliff ledge, and had been sleeping.

Blazeslash even had a good humored grin on his face. "Well, some warriors had some fun last night!"

The other three all grinned except for Briarleaf, who was looking exhausted. She let out a cough, and her legs collapsed. Blazeslash was next to her in an instant, and Otterclaw looked up. "Enough teasing, we have to get moving!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The mountain itself was simple and straightforward, and Briarleaf was able to make good progress. Unfortunately, once they started nearing the summit, the winds got extremely cold. Aside from Frostcloud, who apparently didn't feel the cold, they were all shivering a lot.

Blazeslash would try surrounding himself with a vortex of flames, but the wind and ice kept putting it out.

Briarleaf had gotten even worse, and with her collapsing, Otterclaw, the largest of them, had volunteered to carry her. "Being useless again," she said miserably.

Otterclaw looked around quickly. A large rock had pulled up onto the left. He slowly slid Briarleaf off his back, and summoned a bolt of lighting out of the sky. It struck him, creating a bright blast that would have seemed like a beacon in the snow.

As if by cue, four shapes seemingly slowly began to materialize out of the snow. Four black cats stood in front of them, eyeing them curiously.

"You must come and meet our chief, young warriors. He has been expecting you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The chief was in a large chamber, surrounded by a waterfall on every side. It seemed to part as the six walked through it, leaving them inside the watery cage.

The chief himself was a very small tom, with small green eyes that would seem to track your every motion, then calculate what to do next.

He spoke quietly, and said, "Sit." in a voice that was barely a whisper. And just like that, the six young cats' legs collapsed. Actually, five, since Briarleaf was already on the ground, panting heavily. The tom looked at her sympathetically, and a small flame materialized in front of him. Shocked, but silent, the other five watched as he pulled a small blue leaf that seems to fall from the cave's ceiling, and burnt it up into a powder. Then he pressed it against the snakebite. The young she-cat's body shook in pain, and she yelped quickly. The chief held the powder there, and started chanting some words that they couldn't make out. Then he pulled the dust away, and turned his attention to the rest of them. The snakebite was gone.

"You six seek help from our tribe." he said without looking up. "Your motivation it seems… has good intent. With care and love in all of your hearts. But if you fail… my… the results would be greater evil being unleashed."

The small flame grew larger until it was a full inferno that spiraled upwards toward the ceiling, and shapes seemed to dance within it.

"I see what will happen, but I mustn't tell you what it is. That would change what is meant to be. He looked at the six with a sadness that unnerved them. _Will we fail?_ thought Moonstorm.

"We can give you shelter and food for the night, but we cannot help you further. This evil we are facing is beyond even our knowledge, and we cannot risk losing the lives of our cats." His eyes clouded. "So many lost already…"

And with that, the water stopped flowing around the cave, and the six got up. "Thank you, Chief." said Blazeslash.

The others nodded in agreement. "Silver tom!" said the Chief's voice as Moonstorm turned around. "I must speak with you privately."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What would you be willing to sacrifice to save the cats you care about?"

Moonstorm looked at the tom in surprise. "Umm… Everything to save them all. Even my own life." he said after some thought.

"I have seen your path, but it is littered with uncertainty. Your path is the most difficult of the six, and even destiny itself is not sure how you will handle it. You are the one who can save the others, but the cost will be high."

Moonstorm looked up. "What must I pay? What decision will I have to make?"

The chief seemed to melt into the shadows at the far end of the cave. "You will know. And Starclan prays you make the right choice."

And Moonstorm was alone in the cave, except for the pouring water around him. And in the shadows, he could swear he heard the chief say,_ "Do you fear death, young warrior?"_

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LATE UPDATE. I WAS JUST SUPER BUSY WITH BAND AND GOLF AND ETC. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**As an apology for the super delayed chapter 11, I now present an ahead of schedule Ch.12**

Ch.12-Snowbound

The six young cats were looking outside a small hole in the side of the cave. "No, I can't control it," snapped Frostcloud. A freak blizzard had formed during twilight, and the cats were looking outside of the cave into the dark outside.

The shadow cats seemed interested in the six cats, but not overtly so. It looked as if they encountered lost cats in the mountains often, and was almost a routine part of their daily lives.

A pretty tabby walked up to the six cats. She looked very young, and would likely have been made an apprentice recently in the clans. "Our chief has ordered me to monitor you six. My name is Swallow. Pleased to meet you!"

"Hello! I'm Skyflower, and this is my mate… err… friend Moonstorm." Moonstorm looked down at his paws after Skyflower's slight blunder, and Otterclaw gave him a knowing wink.

With a sigh, Moonstorm stepped forward to introduce the other cats of the group. "This is Otterclaw, Frostcloud, Briarleaf, and Blazeslash. We're trying to save our families from a dangerous enemy who wants to wipe out the clans."

Swallow looked quite impressed. "Hmm… I wish I could do something interesting. Being trapped in this cave is far from exciting… all we do is work on our powers."

Frostcloud looked interested. "Powers? Like controlling snow or fire?"

Swallow flipped her paw dismissively. "Our powers are quite different in that sense. For example, I know how to read minds. I know that Otterclaw is staring at Frostcloud while thinking about how pretty her white fur is."

Otterclaw was jolted back into reality, and blushed. Frostcloud looked away, and it was hard to decipher what she was thinking.

"Anyways, I am here to help you guys, so just call for me if you need anything." She led them to a large hollow, which had one massive moss floor. A small trickle of water went along the left side of the cave, and pooled into a small indentation. There were six pieces of fresh kill, from voles, to mice, to birds. "Sleep well!" And with that, the six cats were left alone in the dark cave, with only the trickle of water and the howling of the wind outside.

Frostcloud immediately looked to Otterclaw, and stared at him intensely.

"Otterclaw… is it true that you like me? As more than a friend?" she asked quietly.

"Urr… well… that's a hard question to answer…"

"Just tell me the truth!"

"Umm… yeah… kind of. I do like you as more than a friend."

She nodded slowly, and with that, slowly walked over to the far corner of the den, and curled up, facing away from the others. Otterclaw's crestfallen face seemed to be covered by the shadows. Moonstorm rested his tail over his shoulders, and Blazeslash even murmured some words of comfort before walking away to another corner of the den. Briarleaf settled herself next to Frostcloud, and Otterclaw padded over to Blazeslash's side.

Moonstorm and Skyflower crouched down near the trickle of water. "Well, we're lucky we love each other. Imagine if we didn't get along!" said Skyflower once they settled down.

He nodded in agreement. "We are lucky we're meant for each other."

She slowly started licking his head as if his mother. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you one day."

As he drifted to sleep, he remembered the Chief's words._ "Do you fear death, young warrior?"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It's been too long." Stoneclaw's gruff voice greeted Moonstorm.

"Well, not my decision. What did the chief mean by am I afraid of death? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes. There is something. But I cannot tell what will happen, or you six will inevitably fail. I'm sorry, but you must carve your own path in this sense." He bowed his head sympathetically. "The six have come together now, and things are slowly starting to fit into place. We all believe in you Moonstorm, even if you don't believe in yourself."

He sighed. "It seems so distant… being able to defeat something that can wipe out the clans…" Thinking back to the clans, he asked, "How are the clans doing?"

Stoneclaw's face was grave. "That," he murmured slowly, "I can show you."

The surrounding starry forest seemed to spin around them, and they were back in the forest. The shadows on forest floor seemed darker than usual, and the normally happy air of the woods was replaced by a menacing presence that seemed to be hidden within the trees. No wind seemed to blow, and, upon closer inspection, Moonstorm realized that many of the bushes were seemingly dying. Then the spiritual woods seemed to appear behind them, and they both seemed relieved when they returned.

"Something is wrong. Not much physically, but you can feel the evil in the air. This is the first sign of what's to come if you fail."

Moonstorm looked at him determinedly. "I won't fail you!"

Stoneclaw nodded. "We are counting on you!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm awoke slowly, but sensed someone else getting up too. Something in his stomach told him to stay still, and he barely opened his eyes to see Frostcloud walk over to Otterclaw, and curl up by him, their pelts touching.

Otterclaw blinked awake in surprise, and Frostcloud looked at him. "I thought you didn't like me… I thought you were rejecting me…"

"No… some blue she-cat said play hard-to-get, but I realized that she just melts in front of a certain eavesdropping silver tom."

With an embarrassed grin Moonstorm looked toward the two of them. "That…. that's sweet you two. Now Skyflower and me won't be the only one getting teased.

"Hmm?" Moonstorm realized he had woken up Skyflower, and she now was looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry, Skyflower… was just talking to Otterclaw."

She yawned and stretched out, and then curled back up. "Just stay next to me and I have no problems with that."

"You two…" concluded Otterclaw, "better be mates one day, or something's wrong with love."

Moonstorm looked down at Skyflower, who was still looking up at him with those sparkling eyes. "Oh, not now. But soon!" he said to Otterclaw with a wink.

Skyflower yawned. "What do you mean by that?" with a turn of her head, she looked to Frostcloud and Otterclaw. "Didn't play hard to get, I see…" she said with a slight giggle.

"Nor did you!"

"True, true… Oh look, here comes the sun!" Upon now looking outside, they saw that the sun was rising over the mountain peak, making the snow glisten beautifully against the skies' purple and orange hues.

Blazeslash and Briarleaf were still sleeping, and the crispness of the air made Moonstorm's nose tingle with the freshness. The four quietly walked out of the room, and Swallow was waiting for them outside. With a nod toward the fresh kill pile, she asked, "Did you six sleep well? Actually, you four now?"

The four of them nodded, and she smiled back. "Are the other two still sleeping?"

"Umm… yeah…" said Frostcloud.

"OK. Help yourselves to food!" The tabby vanished into the cave.

_Boy, this is so calming! Finally some cats who aren't trying to kill us at first sight!_ thought Moonstorm. The four cats lazily shared tongues, and, for the first time in a while, were able to truly settle down.

Snow was still falling outside, but not as heavily as before. Unfortunately, the Chief reported that the mountain pass was too dangerous to cross even with a bit of snow. "It would be best to wait until tomorrow morning. Then you should probably continue on you journey."

In reality, the six cats were happy to hear that. At twilight, the cats continued resting up, eating and talking. The kits were interested with the newcomers, and they even played with them a bit.

Moonstorm was talking to one of the queens, and she explained how the tribe works. "Two kits are chosen to be mates through their compatibility. After that, they train and live as a unit, working to be stronger. At their ceremony, they show off their powers, and if it's strong enough, they will be made true Shadows, as we call them."

Moonstorm nodded. As different as it was from their own lives, he understood the sense behind it.

The cats fell asleep slowly, this time, all six of them close together. _For the first time, I feel part of something greater,_ he thought happily.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm's dream was very confusing, and very chaotic. He was in a place he had never seen before, with a large lake in the center and hills and woodlands surrounding it. It looked like a very nice place for cats to live. But one thing greatly disturbed him. The lake was not blue, but rather purple almost as if with blood. He looked around panicking, and heard a voice that he knew all too well.

"Little kitty is scared! It's only blood! Feeling weak already?"

He turned around. "Marrowclaw! What have you done?"

The blood covered tom shook his head. "This is what I plan to do! It will happen shortly if you don't stop me soon!" he said gleefully.

"You will not succeed, Marrowclaw!"

"Try and stop me!"

With that, the blood covered tom disappeared, and Moonstorm was alone, looking over at the lake. The blood was now gone, and was replaced by crystal clear water. A silver tom with blue eyes was looking at him quietly from one of the far banks. Those eyes seemed to stare into his, and only now did Moonstorm realize how similar they looked. Moonstorm ran over to the tom, and looked at him. "Who are you?"

The tom's didn't blink. "Names don't matter right now. We have to hurry up, as you'll be waking up soon. I need you to help us."

"Who's us? What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head. "Follow me."

As the two walked through the forest, Moonstorm asked quietly, "Where is this place?"

"Over the mountains. Which I believe you are resting in. Listen, we received a prophecy that six cats will come to help our clans by the lake. We were told the truth about the other four clans, who moved away after some disagreements. But it is time to connects again, to repair the friendliness that was once there."

Moonstorm looked at the tom intensely, and the tom returned his gaze. "Who are you? Tell me now!"

He blinked once, and said quietly, "I am Jayfeather, the Thunderclan medicine cat."

**Right when you thought I couldn't possibly add in another plot twist, I did it^^**

**Review! And I hope that ending is suspenseful enough…**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13-Secret of the Nine Clans

Wind swirled around the two toms as Jayfeather spoke those words. Something special; and dangerous; had connected here. It was like two different world clashing, two views.

Jayfeather sensed his discomfort, and started speaking. "Listen, all of the medicine cats have been gives this message. I'm the only one who can walk in other cat's dreams, but we all need you six. I've been squeezing information out of our ancestors, which has taken me awhile, and they haven't been cooperating. They obviously aren't happy about having to accept help from the other clans. And the dark forest battle happened so recently…" He shook his head. "We are going to need help from much more than our four clans, but from your four as well." Those intense eyes reflected Moonstorm's own doubts, but it was clear to see he was trying to suppress it. "You six… what exactly can you do?"

Moonstorm shrugged a bit. Could he actually trust this cat? His mind was saying no… but something told him he could rely on this cat. "We have power over nature. Water, wind, fire, snow, lightning, and light. I'm the one who controls water."

Jayfeather looked envious. "All I can do is walk in other's dreams…" he grumbled. "That might actually be more impressive than my brother Lionblaze's powers. He can't be defeated in physical combat. But one who can control elements…" He shook his head. "Time to tell you about myself."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm blinked. Jayfeather had been through a lot… a lot more than the six of them had accomplished altogether. "Your actual mother mentored you without knowing? That's… harsh. And to lose your sister too? I don't know what I would do if my brother, Slashclaw, happened to pass away." Moonstorm blinked sadly. He thought about his family back home every day. Were they still looking for him?

"Now…" Jayfeather began, "Tell me about you."

"Well… it isn't nearly as difficult as your path has been… but here goes…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jayfeather had been silent the entire time, and was now nodding thoughtfully. "I see… you have been outcasts from your clans… I can relate to times I have felt like that. But you will need them if we are to succeed." He sighed. "Look, you guys are going to have to head over the mountain range to meet us face to face. I'll tell Bramblestar, but I guarantee he won't be too happy about the short notice… anyways, I can trust that you will be there by nightfall tonight, right?"

Moonstorm nodded. "Yes. You can count on us."

Jayfeather blinked. "We'll be waiting for you six."

And then the silver tom vanished into the astral skies.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Over this mountain, we are going to meet another four clans who are going to be waiting for us? How do we know it's not a trap?" Blazeslash was very upset about having to trust Moonstorm apparently.

"We're going to have to trust him. I, for one, trust Moonstorm's judgment with my life," replied Skyflower.

"Please just go along with it! We must agree if we are to succeed!" She looked at him, and he melted immediately.

"If you say so…"

After a quick bye to Swallow, who told them to visit sometimes, they headed out of the cave and into the snow outside. Most of it had melted, resulting in them being able to see the stone underneath that had been covered the entire time. They trekked on throughout the day with remarkably little trouble. Prey was plentiful, and the most dangerous part was going down the side of a small waterfall.

Otterclaw swore he picked up some cat scent, but after nobody else could scent it, even he agreed that he had imagined it.

The six young cats were all relaxed as they walked down the mountainside. The cats were extremely calm and friendly, even the fiery Blazeslash. He was talking with Frostcloud, while Otterclaw was talking to Briarleaf calmly. Moonstorm and Skyflower were walking a bit ahead of the rest. She was walking alongside him, their tails twined with one another, as the moon rose for its nightly journey.

A small hill was slowly appearing up in front of them, and Moonstorm and Skyflower waited for the others to catch up.

"Over this hill are the four other clans… we must gain their trust and not cause any trouble, understood?"

All of the other five nodded, and then they slowly padded over the hilltop. Initially, they were dazzled by the starlight reflected in the giant lake at the center. After what seemed like a lifetime, Otterclaw said, "What's that?" He motioned with his tail toward a small dip along the left side of their view. "Maybe a camp?"

The six slowly started murmuring with each other. "Yes, let's go there." said Briarleaf.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Things started going wrong immediately. A dark tom named Crowfeather spotted them first, and he seemed very cranky.

"Who are you?" he had asked suspiciously as he ran over to them.

"We come here to make peace with your clans, and you all need our help." Briarleaf responded.

_Oh… bad wording!_ thought Moonstorm. Suspicious cats never liked being told what they had to do, and Crowfeather clearly bristled when they mentioned this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said through gritted teeth. "But I kindly ask that you leave our territories."

"No, we must speak with your leader!" persisted Blazeslash.

"I said no! Go away!" The tom spun around right into Blazeslash's face. Moonstorm had to stop himself from attacking the tom, and he forced himself to relax. Unfortunately, it was too late. Blazeslash had jumped on the tom immediately, and the two cats wrestled, until Briarleaf and Moonstorm pulled them apart.

"Be still now, or we'll attack!" A voice sounded from behind Moonstorm. A female voice, and it made the six cats and even Crowfeather stay still. "You'll come to our camp now, and Onestar will decide a fitting punishment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm was alone in the den with Onestar, a small tabby tom who apparently was their leader. "You seemed the quietest of all cats, and I think that you will be most likely to tell the truth. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"We are here to help your clans! We were told that there were nine clans of cats originally, and you four are some of the others."

Onestar's mind was apparently racing. "What do you mean? Nine clans? There are only four!"

"No, you must believe me. My name is Moonstorm, and I am here to help your clans from dangers that will be coming very soon to your lands."

The tom stayed still, and seemed to relax, and his face seemed much more relaxed opposed to the shock. "I believe you completely… but I'm afraid that the others may not. For now, you will have to stay in our camp with your companions. We will see that the apprentices build a nest for you six. But… you will have to stay for now. I am sorry." And with that, he waived his tail dismissively.

"We're prisoners…" said Skyflower quietly and sadly. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think of this happening… especially in a clan called Windclan!"

She and Moonstorm were cuddled up in a moss bed, and they were discussing what had happened. "I know… so quickly, we are enemies. But we have to stay positive!"

In the back of his mind, he thought, _Can we save cats who think we're the enemies?_

**Read and review as always! PLEASE! PLEEEASE!^^Thnx**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the SUPER DELAY. Here is Ch.14:)**

Ch.14-The Plan

"That's a load of fox dung, and you know that!" Blazeslash was looking around furiously as the others told him the news. "They can't keep us in here! We can easily get out of this trashy camp if we wanted to!"

"That's not the point. We have to let these cats know we're not their enemies." said Briarleaf thoughtfully. "They say we are responsible for helping these cats, and hurting them certainly isn't doing that."

For once, Blazeslash argued back to the young she-cat. "No, we don't _have_ to save them. We just have to save our own clans. We can bust out of this foxhole and then head back home, and not worry."

Skyflower looked at him, a little upset. "Would that be the right thing to do?"

The others stayed quiet, even Blazeslash. They all knew the answer to that.

Otterclaw sighed. "Well, I'm calling it night. Tomorrow morning, tell me what you think we should do, Moonstorm." The tom walked to the far side of the den, and was snoring almost instantly.

"That guy is low strung. He hates conflict, so he just avoids it. I don't know if that's irresponsibility, or if he just doesn't care." commented Blazeslash.

Frostcloud even nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess that's what makes him so charming to me." She quietly walked over to his side, and curled up a tail-length away from him.

Skyflower looked at him slowly. "I'm going to go talk to Briarleaf tonight. I'll curl up with you after."

Moonstorm nodded. "See you soon then, cutie."

She blushed awkwardly. _Cutie? What am I thinking? Ugh…_ he thought inwardly. Luckily, Briarleaf said, "Well, time to give me your advice." She nodded, and the two she-cats walked out of the den.

"Won't Onestar be suspicious of two prisoners walking around camp?" Blazeslash commented, echoing Moonstorm's thoughts.

"Ah, they probably think they are just two young she cats. That's not too suspicious." replied Moonstorm after some thought. After all, their guard, a small white she cat named Whitetail, had just nodded to them as they padded outside the den.

"Whatever. 'Night Moonstorm." The tom looked around, clearly trying to find a spot not too close to Otterclaw and Frostcloud, while moving away from Moonstorm.

Moonstorm, for the first time in moons, was not sleeping next to Skyflower. He shrugged off the pang of loneliness, and closed his eyes.

He blinked once, and Jayfeather was standing next to him in the realm of his dreams. "Where are you guys? I thought you would arrive at our camp tonight."

"We got captured by Windclan. What's their problem anyways?"

Jayfeather let out a curse. "Well, now I have to fetch you guys…" He sighed. "Alright, stay put until tomorrow, at about twilight. My brother Lionblaze will come to fetch you."

Moonstorm nodded, and Jayfeather slowly faded from his dream.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstorm awoke to find many cats were in the den. The sun was far from rising up right now, and there were many Windclan cats surrounding him.

Crowfeather was at the front of them. "You tell me now, Moonstorm, where your friends went."

Moontorm swallowed. "I don't know where they went. They are gone. I was sleeping this entire time, and… well, I just don't know."

"Lies!" Another tom hurled himself onto Moonstorm. This cat looked like an apprentice, and Moonstorm was very surprised. While Moonstorm was small for a full grown tom, this apprentice was still about half his size. Still, Moonstorm felt blood gush from the side of his face. He flinched, but didn't move.

This time, Nightcloud, a black she cat, walked up to him. "Tell us where they went, or we'll attack again. You could be a very serious threat to us all!"

Moonstorm felt another cat bite down on his rear left leg. He shuddered in pain, but refused to show it. "I do not know where they are."

"Well, maybe this will help you remember. We found this pretty she-cat trying to escape." A large tom came into the crowded den, and Moonstorm froze when he saw it was Skyflower.

"You bring the rest of your friends here by morning, or else she will have a lot more injuries than just a cut."

"No! You can't do this! I don't know where they are!"

The tom raked his claws along her side, and her eyes flashed with pain. "Moonstorm, they said they were heading for Thunderclan, by a river opposite of where we came from. But don't worry about me at all! Go now!"

Her voice tried to sound confident, but she was clearly scared.

"I won't fail you, my love!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finding the others was a lot easier than expected. He followed Skyflower's directions, and arrived at that stream easily. The other four popped out almost immediately, and started panicking almost.

"We're sorry we lost your mate! She was lagging behind a little, and next thing we knew, she was being dragged away!" Otterclaw said.

Blazeslash looked sad for once. "It's my fault. I snuck out of the camp to get some fresh air without telling Whitetail, and the others came to fetch me. It looked like we were escaping. I still should have incinerated them though…"

Moonstorm shook his head sadly. "We need a plan to get into this camp, retrieve Skyflower, and get to Thunderclan. Without revealing our abilities."

Frostcloud looked thoughtful. "Well, seeing that a freak weather accident were to occur…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Snow was falling heavily over the Windclan camp. They were pacing around inside of their small dens, which was quite amusing to see. The cats were perched up on a hill East of the camp.

Briarleaf had found a way to make the snow light up in a glowing way, which gave it a weird green light. Still, this made it harder for them to see.

"Snow in Leaf-Green? What is this?" mentioned Crowfeather.

"Alright, Moonstorm and Blazeslash. You got the plan right?"

The two of them nodded, and ran down into the camp. The about to rise, which was all part of the plan.

The two of them padded down into the camp, and Moonstorm and Blazeslash made their presence known. "I found one of them," said Moonstorm.

Onestar took notice, and walked up to the red tom. "You… where are the others? Tell me! We can't have you wandering around the territory!" For the first time, Moonstorm understood why Onestar was so strict. It was true that they couldn't have cats running around the territory, especially with young kits.

Still, Moonstorm looked at the red tom as he responded. "Them? They're gone. All of them are missing. You won't find them. Or us, for that matter."

Onestar looked puzzled. "You two are right here! What do you mean by you're gone? There's nowhere to run away to! You're surrounded."

Moonstorm grinned. "Oh no, we're not here! We're gone! Right… now."

And with that, Blazeslash sent out a small wave of heat, not hot enough for most cats to notice, but enough to melt the snow. And at that moment, the sun rose upwards, reflecting its light onto the glowing snow and water, and shone it straight into the Windclan cats' eyes. Then the two of them padded away quickly, leaving the stunned Windclan cats temporarily blinded.

The two padded over toward the hill they had been on, and Frostcloud and Briarleaf were waiting.

"How was that?" asked Blazeslash.

Briarleaf grinned. "Pretty impressive, if you ask me!"

"Is Otterclaw back yet?" asked Moonstorm.

"Yeah, right here." Otterclaw dashed over to Moonstorm's side, holding Skyflower on his back. "They didn't even see me."

Skyflower pressed herself against Moonstorm. "Thank you all for saving me!"

Moonstorm licked her. "We all have to help each other."

"Ughh… guys? We'd better start heading toward the border," started Frostcloud, "Because twenty-five furious Windclan cats are chasing us."

They all looked back. "Yeah, let's run!"

**As always, Read and Review. Thanks!^^Northeasty**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
